Kuroko no CAPES
by Cardalba
Summary: NOTE : Reprise des publications! / Les personnages de KnB vont passer les oraux du CAPES de SVT (le concours pour être prof de bio)... Cette chose est née de ma propre expérience de ces oraux et du temps passé dans les bouchons parisiens...
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour à tous et toutes, si jamais y a des gens qui ont eu la drôle d'idée de cliquer sur le résumé.

Bon, bref topo sur l'histoire de cette fic : j'ai passé ces derniers jours les oraux du concours du CAPES de SVT (pour être prof de bio en collège et lycée). Forcément, y a des temps d'attente et comme c'est à Paris, les temps de trajets sont longs... Et d'un coup, je me suis dit : et si les persos de KnB allaient passer les oraux du CAPES de SVT à ma place (ok, c'est totalement improbable, mais tant pis) ?

Et donc cette chose qui suit est le résultat de cette idée bizarre.

Je vous laisse découvrir, avant que mon avant-propos soit plus long que la fic...

**Disclaimer** : KnB n'est bien sûr pas à moi et je ne gagne pas d'argent en publiant ceci (juste des reviews ?)

Vous avez décidé d'être prof de bio (vous ne savez vous-même pas trop pourquoi : la bio n'est pas votre matière préférée, les élèves... bon, ben ce sont des adolescents avec tout ce que ça implique comme problèmes, le salaire est le plus bas pour votre niveau de qualification... Ah si, il y a des vacances ! )

Pour réaliser votre rêve, vous devez passer un concours : le CAPES.

Première étape, obtenir un MASTER 2 (bac+5)... Check, vous pouvez vous inscrire.

Deuxième étape : passer les épreuves d'admissibilité. Deux écrits de 5 heures... Check, vous pouvez aller aux épreuves d'admission.

Troisième étape : passer les épreuves d'admission. Deux épreuves orales. Un an après les écrits (merci les réformes des modalités des concours...)... Pas check, c'est pour ça que vous êtes là.

**Jour 1 : Tirage des sujets et horaires de passage : Appel**

Vous devez venir un jour en avance, pour tirer vos horaires de passage pour les deux jours suivants.

Donc à 14h30, la secrétaire générale du jury vient faire l'appel des candidats convoqués pour les deux jours précédents. Il faut présenter sa convocation et une piève d'identité avec photo.

AS-AS-AS

_ Mais je n'ai pas encore commencé l'appel !

_ Je suis Akashi Seijuro, je suis le premier candidat présent.

_ Mais vous n'êtes pas le premier candidat sur la liste !

Une paire de ciseaux fit son apparition.

_ ... Permettez quand même que je vérifie ?

Un claquement menaçant retentit.

_ ... Je vais donc vous croire sur parole. Mais comment le saviez-vous ?

_ Je suis Akashi Seijuro.

KT-KT-KT

_ Kuroko Tetsuya ?

Elle regarde autour d'elle.

_ Kuroko Tetsuya, s'il vous plait ?

Elle se repenche sur sa feuille, son stylo à la main.

_ Kuroko Tetsuya, absent.

_ Euh... Pardon ?

Cri de frayeur.

_ Je suis Kuroko Tetsuya.

_ Où étiez-vous ? Enfin, aucune importante, entrez, dépechez-vous.

Elle se retourne vers le candidat suivant.

_ ... J'étais là depuis le début...

SR-SR-SR

_ Sakurai Ryo ?

_ Je suis profondément désolé, excusez-moi.

_ Mais pourquoi vous excusez-vous ?

_ Je suis désolé...

Ryo entre dans la salle.

_ Mais pourquoi il s'excusait ?

AD-AD-AD

_ Aomine Daiki ?

Une jeune femme aux longs cheveux roses regarde autour d'elle avec un air affolé.

_ Aomine Daiki ?

Elle finit par remarquer la silhouette affalée sur un banc. Elle lance un retentissant « Présent » en direction de la secrétaire générale et se précipite vers le banc.

_ Mais Daiki n'est pas un garçon ?

_ Aho ! Dépêche-toi !

_ Satsuki, tais-toi...

La silhouette se lève et se dirige en traînant les pieds vers la femme.

_ Vous êtes Aomine Daiki ?

_ Ouais... V'là ma convoc'.

Aomine entre ensuite dans la salle.

_ ... C'était quoi, ça ?

KR-KR-KR

_ Kise Ryouta ?

Dans un coin de la cour, un jeune homme blond s'extrait péniblement de son cercle d'admiratrices (des lycéennes venues passer les oraux du bac).

Des chuchotements se font entendre.

_ Kise Ryouta, le top modèle ? C'est vraiment lui ?

Le blond s'avance jusqu'à la femme et lui tend sa convocation avec un grand sourire.

_ Bonjour !

_ C'est bon, vous pouvez entrer dans la salle... Je peux avoir un autographe ?

KY-KY-KY

Le jeune top modèle blond entre enfin dans la salle... pour être accueilli par un violent coup de pied dans le dos qui l'envoie bouler sur une chaise.

_ Kasmatsu-sempai, méchant ! ... Mais quand as-tu été appelé, Kasamatsu-sempai ?

_ Juste avant toi, baka !

KT-HJ-HM

_ Kyoshi Teppei.

Un grand brun souriant s'avance vers la secrétaire.

_ Mako-chan, ce n'est pas très gentil de me faire un croche-pied pour me faire tomber dans tes bras, il suffisait de demander si tu voulais un calin !

_ Zut, raté !

_ Tu essaies d'éliminer la concurrence, Hanamiya ?

_ J'ai loupé Teppei, mais je peux toujours recommencer avec toi, Junpei...

Terminé pour cette première étape ! Je n'exclue pas l'idée de compléter si d'autres idées me viennent pour d'autres personnages. N'hésitez pas si vous avez des idées, ou envie que votre personnage préféré vienne passer le CAPES avec ses petits camarades !

A très vite pour la suite !


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour à tous et toutes, si jamais y a des gens qui ont eu la drôle d'idée de cliquer sur le résumé.

Bon, bref topo sur l'histoire de cette fic : j'ai passé ces derniers jours les oraux du concours du CAPES de SVT (pour être prof de bio en collège et lycée). Forcément, y a des temps d'attente et comme c'est à Paris, les temps de trajets sont longs... Et d'un coup, je me suis dit : et si les persos de KnB allaient passer les oraux du CAPES de SVT à ma place ?

Et donc cette chose qui suit est le résultat de cette idée bizarre.

Je vous laisse découvrir, avant que mon avant-propos soit plus long que la fic...

**Disclaimer** : KnB n'est bien sûr pas à moi et je ne gagne pas d'argent en publiant ceci (juste des reviews ?)

**Jour 1 : Tirage des sujets et horaires de passage : tirage des enveloppes**

Vous êtes enfin dans la salle, certains candidats ne se sont pas présentés. Tant mieux, ça diminue la concurrence.

Vous êtes accueillis par le président du jury qui vous explique le déroulement des épreuves. Les responsables du matériel prennent ensuite le relais.

Donc deux épreuves :

- Oral 1, type leçon. 4 heures de préparation (3 heures en salle commune avec accès à une bibliothèque, 1 heure en salle de passage). Matériel imposé (matériel concret, expérience à réaliser...) à intégrer dans la leçon, vous pouvez demander du matériel supplémentaire. 40 minutes d'exposé au niveau imposé (de la 6ème à la terminale), 10 minutes de questions pédagogiques, 10 minutes de questions scientifiques au niveau Master.

- Oral 2, dossier. 3 heures de préparation en salle commune avec bibliothèque restreinte. Analyse d'un dossier papier et d'un document concret (roche, plante...) et expliquer comment cous les utiliseriez dans un cours. 20 minutes d'exposé, 10 minutes de questions pédagogiques, 10 minutes de questions scientifiques niveau Master.

- Oral 3 (passé en même temps que l'oral 2). Analyse d'une situation professionnelle. 10 minutes d'exposé, 10 minutes d'entretien.

Petite précision : compte-tenu des temps de prépration, vous pouvez être convoqué à partir de 5h du matin...

On vous explique ensuite comment va se dérouler le tirage des sujets.

- Vous choisissez une grande enveloppe marron.

- La secrétaire en sort une petite enveloppe bleue et une petite enveloppe rose qui contiennent les sujets.

- Vous les signez et vous les rendez.

- On vous édite une convocation avec les horaires de passage figurant sur les enveloppes.

- Vous énoncez à voix haute les horaires figurant sur cette convocation pendant que la secrétaire vérifie qu'ils correspondent bien à ceux écrits sur les enveloppes.

Vous n'avez strictement rien compris la première fois que les consignes ont été données, mais vous décidez de prendre exemple sur les personnes qui passent avant vous.

Ou alors vous vous appelez Akashi Seijuro...

AS-AS-AS

_ Akashi Seijuro...

La secrétaire n'a annoncé le nom que pour la forme, le jeune homme est déjà devant elle.

_ Choisi... Je n'ai rien dit, vous êtes Akashi Seijuro et vous connaissez déjà vos horaires de passage.

Les ciseaux qui avaient amorcé une sortie font demi-tour.

_ Par contre, l'ordinateur n'est pas au courant, donc si vous vouliez bien ?

_ Enveloppe 361, oral 1 demain à 13h30 pour passage à 17h30, oraux 2 et 3 après-demain 12h pour passage à 15h.

La femme sort les deux enveloppes, Akashi les signe, la convocation est éditée.

Lorsqu'il arrive devant la deuxième femme pour la vérification, celle-ci le regarde avec des grands yeux étonnés.

_ Les horaires sont ceux que vous aviez annoncé... Comment saviez-vous ?

_ Je suis Akashi Seijuro.

Et il quitte la salle.

KT-KT-KT

_ Kuroko Tetsuya ? Kuroko Tetsuya ?

Une main se sait d'une enveloppe marron, sort les enveloppes, les signe et les pose juste devant la secrétaire qui sursaute.

_ Mais...

_ ... J'étais là depuis le début...

SR-SR-SR

_ Sakurai Ryo.

_ Je suis désolé...

_ Mais pourquoi il s'excuse encore ?

MR-MR-MR

_ Mitobe Rinnosuke.

Enveloppe marron, signature, convocation.

_ Veuillez lire à voix haute les horaires figurant sur votre convocation.

_ ...

AD-AD-AD

_ Aomine Daiki.

La jeune fille aux cheveux roses secoue son ami, qui s'est à nouveau affalé, sur plusieurs chaises, cette fois.

_ Ouais, ouais, j'ai entendu... J'y vais...

Lorsqu'il revient à sa place, il interroge la jeune fille.

_ Mais au fait, qu'est-ce que tu fous là, toi ? J'croyais que t'étais convoquée après moi ?

La jeune fille croise les bras sous son opulente poitrine et foudroye son ami du regard.

_ Hors de question que tu te défiles ! Tu as fait un pari débile avec Wakamatsu, je n'ai d'ailleurs toujours pas compris comment tu avais eu tes écrits et Imayoshi-sempai m'a chargé de veiller à ce que tu ailles jusqu'au bout ! Donc je vais te suivre comme ton ombre !

TK-TK-TK

_ Takao Kazunari.

Un jeune homme brun aux yeux gris s'approche, tout en continuant à discuter avec un jeune homme à lunettes assis au premier rang. Il choisit une enveloppe marron, signe les enveloppes sans les regarder, puis se déplace pour la vérification.

_ Veuillez regarder votre convocation et lire les horaires, s'il vous plait.

Tourné vers le jeune homme à lunettes à qui il parlait depuis le début, Takao ne semble absolument pas concerné par les consignes qui viennent de lui être données.

Alors que la secrétaire s'apprête à répéter, il finit par lui répondre, toujours en regardant son ami.

_ Oral 1 demain à 13h30 pour passage à 17h30, oraux 2 et 3 après-demain 12h pour passage à 15h.

Complètement interloquée, la secrétaire ne peut qu'acquiescer.

_ Mais comment ?

Takao se retourne et lui fait un clin d'oeil. L'oeil du faucon est décidément très pratique, surtout qu'il peut continuer à embêter Shin-chan en même temps.

KT-HJ-HM

_ Kyoshi Teppei.

_ ... N'essaies même pas, Hanamiya.

_ ... Encore raté.

KR-KR-KR

_ Kise Ryouta.

Enveloppe marron, petites enveloppes, signatures.

_ Mais pourquoi j'ai signé trois fois ? Y a pas que deux enveloppes en principe ?

Voilà la suite des aventures CAPESiennes des joueurs de basket... Si des idées me reviennent pour d'autres persos, je complèterai ! (je suis preneuse si vous avez des envies particulières de voir apparaître tel ou tel perso dans l'une ou l'autre des situations).

La suite des épreuves arrive bientôt !


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour à tous et toutes, si jamais y a des gens qui ont eu la drôle d'idée de cliquer sur le résumé.

Bon, bref topo sur l'histoire de cette fic : j'ai passé ces derniers jours les oraux du concours du CAPES de SVT (pour être prof de bio en collège et lycée). Forcément, y a des temps d'attente et comme c'est à Paris, les temps de trajets sont longs... Et d'un coup, je me suis dit : et si les persos de KnB allaient passer les oraux du CAPES de SVT à ma place ?

Et donc cette chose qui suit est le résultat de cette idée bizarre.

Je vous laisse découvrir, avant que mon avant-propos soit plus long que la fic...

**Disclaimer** : KnB n'est bien sûr pas à moi et je ne gagne pas d'argent en publiant ceci (juste des reviews ?)

**J2 : Oral 1 : ouverture des enveloppes**

ça y est, c'est le grand jour. Vous vous présentez pour votre premier oral. On vous guide jusqu'à un petite salle avec les 7 autres candidats convoqués en même temps que vous.

Des plateaux sont posés devant les enveloppes, vous devez sortir vos affaires, votre sac doit rester au vestiaire.

AS-AS-AS

_ Pourquoi avez-vous autant de paires de ciseaux ?

Claquement menaçant.

_ D'accord, d'accord, vous êtes Akashi Seijuro.

Les ciseaux disparaissent.

KT-KT-KT

_ Il nous manque un candidat ? Pourtant il est noté présent.

_ ... Je suis là.

_ Mais depuis quand ?

_ ...Depuis le début...

MS-MS-MS

_ Qu'est-ce que ceci ?

Le préparateur montre une énorme peluche de Némo.

Le candidat remonte ses lunettes avec ses doigts bandés.

_ L'objet chanceux du jour des Cancers est une peluche rouge et blanche.

Le préparateur le regarde avec un air interrogateur.

_ D'après l'horoscope d'Oha-Asa, daigne compléter le candidat.

Le préparateur acquiesce, bien qu'il ne semble pas convaincu.

_ ...Mais pourquoi Némo ?

SR-SR-SR

_ Désolé !

_ Mais pourquoi il s'excuse ?

AD-AD-AD

Un jeune homme basané a été traîné de force jusqu'à la salle par la jeune femme aux cheveux roses qui a ensuite rapidement été mise dehors. Il continue de râler tout en sortant ses affaires.

_ Satsuki... Pourquoi je trouve pas ma bouffe ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle en a foutu ?

Il avise son voisin, qui semble complètement dépassé par la situation et ne cesse de s'excuser.

_ Oï Ryo ! T'as pas un truc pour moi ?

_ Je suis désolé...

Il tend une boîte à Aomine qui s'en saisit.

_ Merci Ryo !

_ ...

_ Mais pourquoi il s'excuse alors qu'il vient de se faire piquer son repas ?

MA-MA-MA

_ C'est quoi tout ça ? vous savez que la préparation ne dure que 4h ? Vous n'aurez jamais le temps de manger tout ça !

En effet, le plateau de ce très grand candidat disparaît littéralement sous les bonbons, gateaux et autres friandises.

_ 4h ? Ouhlà, Himu-chin aurait pu me le dire que c'était aussi long, j'en aurai pris plus...

KT-KT-KT

_ Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites avec ce ballon de basket ? Et pourquoi vous avez les yeux aussi rouges ? Vous êtes sûr que tout va bien ?

_ Pas dormi cette nuit...

KR-KR-KR

_ Mais qu'est-ce que c'est encore que ce boucan, il y a des oraux de concours ici ! Et ces jeunes filles me semblent bien jeunes pour venir passer un concours niveau Master...

Un jeune homme blond se gratte maladroitement la tête en avisant l'attroupement dans le couloir.

_ Je crois que c'est ma faute...

KY-KY-KY

Un nouveau coup de pied dans le dos lui fait venir les larmes de crocodile aux yeux. Un regard noir de la part du propriétaire du dit-pied disperse les lycéennes.

_ Dépêche-toi, tu mets tout le monde en retard, baka !

_ Kasamatsu-sempai, méchant !

NG-NG-NG

_ Ouaf !

_ Mais que fait ce chien ici ?

TK-TK-TK

_ Ah désolé monsieur, les appareils électroniques sont interdits, veuillez ranger votre baladeur MP3 éteint dans votre sac.

_ Mais je sais pas travailler sans musique moi ! Pis Shin-chan il a bien gardé sa peluche !

KT-HM-HJ

_ Attention, Mako-chan, ton sclapel est tombé par terre, quelqu'un aurait pu se blesser !

_ ... Encore raté...

_ Kyoshi, j'ai le regret de t'annoncer que c'était tout à fait son intention, avec un bonus si c'était tombé sur toi...

_ Mais non, Mako-chan ne me ferait jamais de mal, il veut tout le temps me prendre dans ses bras !

_ ... Je devrais peut-être revoir mes méthodes... Peut-être que si je me mettais à le draguer ?

_ N'y penses même pas, Hanamiya !

Voici donc la troisième partie des déboires CAPESiens de nos basketteurs préférés.

Toujours pareil, si des idées me reviennent, elles seront intégrées dans les chapitres précédents, merci d'ailleurs à Laura-067 pour ses suggestions, j'espère avoir répondu à tes attentes. Merci également à Grwn, Emy-nee et Aiiwa pour leurs commentaires.

Sinon, j'aimerai bien intégrer Izuki et ses jeux de mots pourris, mais je ne suis absolument pas douée pour en trouver, donc si quelqu'un a des idées... Merci !

A très vite pour la suite !


	4. Chapter 4

Bonjour à tous et toutes, si jamais y a des gens qui ont eu la drôle d'idée de cliquer sur le résumé.

Bon, bref topo sur l'histoire de cette fic : j'ai passé ces derniers jours les oraux du concours du CAPES de SVT (pour être prof de bio en collège et lycée). Forcément, y a des temps d'attente et comme c'est à Paris, les temps de trajets sont longs... Et d'un coup, je me suis dit : et si les persos de KnB allaient passer les oraux du CAPES de SVT à ma place ?

Et donc cette chose qui suit est le résultat de cette idée bizarre.

Je vous laisse découvrir, avant que mon avant-propos soit plus long que la fic...

**Disclaimer** : KnB n'est bien sûr pas à moi et je ne gagne pas d'argent en publiant ceci (juste des reviews ?)

**J2 : Oral 1 : pendant les 3h de préparation en salle commune**

ça y est, vous avez votre sujet : « Les immunoglobulines, molécules de l'immunité adaptative, niveau Terminale S », matériel imposé Kit d'Ouchterlony...

L'immunité c'est pas votre truc (sauf si vous êtes Midorima Shintarou), le programme de Terminale S , vous ne le maîtrisez pas du tout(sauf si vous êtes Midorima Shintarou), et Ouchterlony... ça, ça va, vous savez faire (faire des trous à l'emporte pièce dans une gélose et mettre un peu de liquide dans chacun des trous, c'est quand même pas bien sorcier... Encore faut-il ne pas se tromper puisqu'i liquides différents à ne pas mettre n'importe où...)

Donc, c'est parti pour 4h de préparation. 3h en salle commune avec accès à la bibliothèque qui se trouve dans une autre pièce. Résultat, il faut se déplacer pas mal pour aller chercher les bouquins... Heureusement que vous pouvez les ramener à votre table de travail !

Parlons-en de la table de travail : ça va, vous avez deux grandes tables pour vous tout seul, donc en théorie, bien assez de place, sauf si vous vous appelez Murasakibara...

Vous avez aussi le droit de demander du matériel supplémentaire, grâce à un document de communication prévu à cet effet. Un(e) préparateur(trice), en général très souriant(e) (ça se voit que c'est pas lui(elle) qui passe le concours, vous vous faites plutôt la gueule (sauf si vous êtes Kise Ryouta ou éventuellement Takao Kazunari)...) passe régulièrement voir si vous n'avez besoin de rien.

AS-AS-AS

_ Il me faudra une petite pince à bout rond, dans 3h05 minutes.

_ ... Comment... ?

Ciseaux.

_ ... Vous êtes Akashi Seijuro, c'est ça ?

MA-MA-MA

Bruits d'ouverture de paquets de bonbons, gâteaux... Bruits de mastication...

KT-KT-KT

Fredonne à mi-voix une chanson rock des années 80...

MS-MS-MS

Blam ! L'un des préparateurs vient de chuter.

_ Que fait cette peluche au milieu du chemin !

_ Quel est votre signe astrologique ?

_ ... Poisson...

MA-MA-MA

Bruits d'ouverture de paquets de bonbons, gâteaux... Bruits de mastication... Encore...

KT-KT-KT

Fredonne à mi-voix une chanson rock des années 80... Encore

KR-KR-KR

_ Mais pourquoi ma feuille matériel a encore disparu ? ça fait trois fois que quelqu'un vient la chercher et me la ramène pas !

Un violent coup de pied lui projette le front contre son bureau.

_ Arrête de la signer, baka !

_ Kasamtsu-sempai, méchant !

_... Je vous rappelle que les interactions entre candidats sont interdites...

MA-MA-MA

Bruits d'ouverture de paquets de bonbons, gâteaux... Bruits de mastication... Encore...

KT-KT-KT

Fredonne à voix haute une chanson rock des années 80...

MS-MS-MS

_ Jour de malchance pour les poissons, l'objet du jour est une boîte de pansements.

_ ... Rangez cette peluche...

SR-SR-SR

_ Je suis désolé !

_ Mais arrêtez de vous excuser ! Vous avez le droit de demander du matériel supplémentaire et c'est mon travail de vous le fournir !

_ Désolé !

MA-MA-MA

Bruits d'ouverture de paquets de bonbons, gâteaux... Bruits de mastication... Encore...

_ Mais que quelqu'un fasse quelque chose pour faire cesser ces bruits !

KT-KT-KT

Fredonne à voix haute une chanson rock des années 80... Encore...

_ Mais faites le taire, quelqu'un !

_ Ah non, j'ai pas eu le droit de garder mon iPod, hors de question qu'on m'empêche de chanter !

KT-HJ-HM

A la bibliothèque...

_ Attention Mako-chan, tu as failli faire tomber le Campbell (NdA : le livre pèse au bas mot 4kg...) ! Tu aurais pu te faire mal s'il t'était tombé sur les pieds !

_ C'était les tiens qu'il visait, Kyoshi...

_ ... Encore raté...

MA-MA-MA

Bruits d'ouverture de paquets de bonbons, gâteaux... Bruits de mastication... Encore...

_ Je vais craquer, je vais craquer...

_ 2h que ça dure, et il a pas arrêté de manger une seule seconde !

KT-KT-KT

Fredonne à mi-voix une chanson rock des années 80...

_ Bon, j'ai fait une concession, j'ai baissé le volume...

KT-HJ-HM

Dans la salle de préparation, à côté de la table de Hanamiya Makoto. Kyoshi repart pour la bibliothèque.

_ Tu voulais encore un câlin, Mako-chan ? Il faut attendre encore un peu, pas pendant les épreuves, petit coquin !

_ Hanamiya, range ce scalpel tout de suite ! Et tes pieds restent sous la table...

_ ... Raté, encore une fois...

_ Ceci dit, tu n'as pas démenti pour le câlin, « Mako-chan »...

_ ... Junpei... Commence à courir dès que tu peux...

Kyoshi se gratte la tête, pendant que Huyga déglutit, un peu nerveux.

_ Mais tu voulais pas un câlin en sortant, Mako-chan ?

_ ... Pas d'interactions entre candidats, s'il vous plait. Même pour les couples... Ou les trios...

AD-AD-AD

_ Satsuki, laisse-moi dormir...

_ Je ne sais pas qui est Satsuki, mais vous êtes en pleine préparation des oraux du CAPES et vos ronflements dérangent les autres candidats...

MA-KT-AD

Bruits d'ouverture de paquets de bonbons, gâteaux... Bruits de mastication... Encore...

Fredonne à mi-voix une chanson rock des années 80... Encore

Ronflements... Encore...

_ J'abandonne !

Un puis deux candidats sortent de la salle.

Les préparateurs sont interloqués, c'est bien la première fois qu'ils voient des candidats abandonner en cours de préparation... Ils jettent un oeil interrogateur aux candidats restants, qui n'ont pas l'air dérangés par les bruits continus produits par le candidat aux cheveux violets.

_ Boules quies, finit par lancer l'un d'eux.

KT-KT-KT

_ S'il vous plait, j'aurai besoin de matériel supplémentaire...

_ Ouah ! Mais depuis quand êtes-vous là ?

_ ... Depuis le début...

**NdA** : Voilà le quatrième épisode de KnCAPES ! J'avoue avoir été relativement inspirée pour celui-là, il y aura sûrement d'autres mises à jour plus tard...

Je vous dis donc à bientôt pour la suite, et j'attends vos commentaires et suggestions avec impatience !

D'ailleurs merci à LiliChuri (comme d'hab' ? Tu me flattes ! Mais je n'ai pas l'impression de l'avoir déjà croisée ? Désolée si c'est le cas et que je t'ai oubliée...), Laura-067, Grwn et Emy-nee ! Merci également à Kami-Cam's!


	5. Chapter 5

Bonjour à toutes (tous ?) ! Grande nouvelle ! Les résultats des oraux dont s'inspire cette fic sont tombés aujourd'hui et ça y est j'ai mon CAPES ! Je serais donc prof de SV (stagiaire pour un an, puis titualaire si tout va bien) dans l'académie de Reims l'année prochaine !

Ceci étant dit, je vous laisse découvrir la suite de KnCAPES et on se retrouve en bas !

**Disclaimer** : KnB n'est bien sûr pas à moi et je ne gagne pas d'argent en publiant ceci (juste des reviews ?)

**J2 : Oral 1 : dans les couloirs pour aller en salle de passage et pendant l'heure de préparation en salle de passage**

Les trois premières heures de préparation sont écoulées. Vous êtes accompagné(e) par un(e) préparateur(trice) vers la salle où vous présenterez votre exposé. Il vous reste une heure pour réaliser la manipulation obligatoire, prendre possession du tableau et du rétroprojecteur, fignoler vos transparents (à l'heure de PowerPoint... vous en êtes resté(e) aux transparents tout moches...)... Votre préparateur(trice) repasse régulièrement vérifier si vous n'avez besoin de rien. Vous pouvez encore demander du matériel supplémentaire (si vous le demandez dans la dernière demi-heure, il n'est pas garanti que vous le receviez avant votre exposé...). Vous pouvez emmener trois livres de la bibliothèque avec vous.

AS-AS-AS

_ Ma pince a trois minutes et quarante-deux secondes de retard.

Claquement de ciseaux menaçant.

_ Ah, désolé, Monsieur Akashi... Avez-vous besoin d'autre chose ?

_ Que vous disparaissiez.

_ Bien, Monsieur Akashi...

KT-KT-KT

_ Excusez-moi...

_ Aahh !

_ Pourriez-vous m'accompagnez à ma salle ?

_ Mais depuis quand êtes-vous là ?

_ ... Depuis le début...

MA-MA-MA

_ Non, les bonbons ne font pas partie du matériel supplémentaire que vous pouvez demander...

TK-TK-TK

_ Enfin une salle pour moi tout seul !

Chante à tue tête un air de rock des années 80.

MS-MS-MS

_ Non, je ne peux pas porter votre plateau ! Lâchez cette peluche et faites-le vous-même !

_ Quel est votre signe astrologique ?

_ ... Mon signe astrologique ? Verseau... Mais je ne vois pas le rapport avec la discussion en cours...

_ D'après l'horoscope d'Oha-Asa, l'objet du jour des verseaux est un plateau et vous allez faire une bonne action aujourd'hui.

_ ... Bon, d'accord, je vais le porter...

MA-MA-MA

_ Non, les gâteaux non plus ne font pas partie de la liste du matériel supplémentaire autorisé !

TK-TK-TK

_ Zut, comment je fais pour les derniers transparents ? Shin-chan n'est plus dans la même pièce que moi !

HM-KT-HJ

_ Oh, des escaliers !

_ Non, Mako-chan, je ne te ferai pas de câlin sur le trajet pour aller dans les salles de passage.

_ Encore raté « Mako-chan » ! Et Kyoshi, je te répète qu'il ne veut pas te faire de câlin, il veut te faire tomber !

_ Tu es jaloux, Jun-chan ? Tu râle tout le temps quand Mako-chan veut un câlin !

_ ... Jun-chan ?... Kyoshi...

_ Oui ?

_ Tu vas mourir ! Hanamiya, vas-y, tu as carte blanche !

_ Si j'ai la bénédiction de « Jun-chan », alors...

KT-AD-MS

Bong. Bong. Bong.

_ Vous voulez bien arrêter avec ce ballon ? S'il vous échappe, il pourrait faire tomber quelqu'un, vous voyez bien que nous sommes nombreux à nous déplacer dans les couloirs !

_Comme si j'allais le laisser m'échapper !

Une interruption dans les rebonds réguliers de la balle orange, qui vient d'être interceptée par un métis aux cheveux bleus sombres.

_ Tu disais ?

_ Ahomine !

_ Bakagami !

_ Mais arrêtez avec ce ballon ! Vous êtes en oral de CAPES, pas sur un terrain de basket !

_ Dai-chan ! Donne moi ce ballon tout de suite ! Et dépêche-toi de te remettre au boulot !

_ Mais Sasuki...

_ Pas de mais Satsuki qui tienne ! Wakamatsu rigolerai bien, s'il te voyait !

_ Ok, ok, j'y vais...

_ Euh... Je peux récupérer mon ballon ?

_ ... Mais c'est quoi, ces candidats, cette année ?

AS-AS-AS

_ Vous avez besoin...

Claquement des ciseaux.

_ D'accord, d'accord, je m'en vais.

Rangement des ciseaux.

MA-MA-MA

_ Non, non, non et non, PAS de chips non plus !

KR-KR-KR

_ Mais pourquoi ma feuille matériel a encore disparu ? Je l'avais même pas signée celle-là !

SR-SR-SR

_ Désolé !

_ Mais arrêtez de vous excuser, et laissez-moi porter ces livres ! Vous avez juste votre plateau à prendre !

_ Excusez-moi...

TK-TK-TK

_ En plus, on a même pas le même sujet avec Shin-chan... Pourquoi j'ai recopié tout ça moi ? Bopf, tant pis !

Chante à tue-tête un air de rock des années 80.

MA-MA-MA

_ Mais arrêtez de demander de la nourriture ! ça ne fait pas partie du matériel supplémentaire autorisé !

_ Mais j'ai oublié un des sacs que m'a préparé Himu-chin ! Et j'ai faim !

KT-KT-KT

_ Excusez-moi ?

_ Ouah !... Laissez-moi deviner, vous êtes là depuis le début ?

_ ... Non, je viens d'arriver, je voulais juste savoir où étais les trois livres que vous deviez m'apporter...

_ ... J'ai oublié que je devais vous les amener, je les ai rangé dans la bibliothèque...

**Et voilà** un nouvel épisode s'achève... Celui-ci ne m'a pas forcément beaucoup inspirée, mais j'espère qu'il vous fera rire quand même !

Je renouvelle les encouragements à vous manifester si vous avez des idées ou des persos que vous souhaiteriez voir apparaître.

Merci à Kami-Cam's, Emy-nee, Manga Writer, Grwn et Laura-067 pour leurs reviews ! J'espère que la suite vous a plu !

A demain pour la suite, si tout ce passe bien (traduire : si j'arrive à redescendre de mon petit nuage pour l'écrire^^) !


	6. Chapter 6

Bonjour à toutes (tous ?) ! Je continue sur ma lancée avec un nouveau chapitre de KnCAPES.

Puisque j'ai eu mon concours, je suis en Vacances ! Et donc je vais pouvoir aller à la Japan Expo la semaine prochaine. J'en profite donc pour lancer un appel : y en a-t-il parmi vous qui y seront aussi et qui aimeraient qu'on se rencontre ? si oui, contactez-moi par MP, qu'on essaie d'organiser quelque chose, j'y serais en principe les cinq jours, donc pas de problème de date pour moi !

Sur ce, bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas !

**Disclaimer** : KnB n'est bien sûr pas à moi et je ne gagne pas d'argent en publiant ceci (juste des reviews ?)

**J2 : Oral 1 : salle de passage, pendant l'exposé et l'entretien**

ça y est, cette fois, vous y êtes vraiment, la préparation est terminée, vous allez passer devant le jury !

Parlons-en donc un peu, de ce jury. Il sera composé de deux personnes, un universitaire et un enseignant de l'ESPE (ex-IUFM), qui doivent venir d'une autre académie que la votre.

Vous avez pour cet oral, face à vous, un universitaire de Grenoble et une enseignante de Clermont-Ferrand.

Ils vous rappellent les modalités de l'épreuve (NdA : retournez voir dans les chapitres précédents si vous ne vous en rappelez plus, ami(e) lecteur(trice)... l'auteur a la flemme de le réécrire...). Puis c'est à vous !

AS-AS-AS

_ Akashi Seijuro ? Pourriez-vous ranger ces ciseaux ? L'entretien est pour tout à l'heure... Inutile de nous menacer dès à présent.

_ Qui a parlé de vous menacer ? Je suis Akashi Seijuro et je ne menace pas les gens... Je leur fais des promesses...

TK-TK-TK

_ Très bon exposé, Monsieur Takao, mais votre sujet portait sur la menace microbienne à traiter au niveau cinquième et non sur les immunoglobulines au niveau terminale...

_ Et pourriez-vous s'il vous plait nous expliquer... Pourquoi avez-vous présenter votre exposé en CHANTANT !

MA-MA-MA

_ Bien, nous allons vous laisser le temps de vous désaltérer... Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ? J'ai dit vous désaltérer, pas vous sustenter !

_ Mais j'ai faim...

KT-KT-KT

_ C'est pourtant bien dans cette salle que nous sommes censés interroger le candidat ? Où est-il ?

_ ... Excusez-moi...

_ Ahhh (x2) ! Mais où étiez-vous ?

_ ...Juste là... Depuis le début, avant que vous posiez la question...

SR-SR-SR

_ Voilà, je suis désolé, merci de votre attention, excusez-moi...

_ Merci, mais pourquoi vous être excusé pendant tout votre exposé ?

_ Désolé !

MS-MS-MS

_ Combien de classe d'immunogobulines connaissez-vous ? Pouvez-vous nous les citer ?

_ Il existe cinq classes d'immunoglobulines, G, M, A, D et E.

_ Quel est l'organe vocal des oiseaux ?

_ Le syrinx.

_ Qu'est-ce que cette peluche vient faire ici ?

_ Il s'agit de mon objet du jour, d'après l'horoscope d'Oha-Asa.

_ ... Mais pourquoi Némo ?

KT-KT-KT

_ Combien de classe d'immunogobulines connaissez-vous ? Pouvez-vous nous les citer ?

_ Ouais, y en a cinq, M, G, E, pis je sais plus les deux autres.

_ Quel est l'organe vocal des oiseaux ?

_ ... Le bec ?

_ Qu'est-ce que ce ballon de basket vient faire ici ?

_ ... C'est mon porte-bonheur ?

AS-AS-AS

Le retour des ciseaux.

_ On va oublier l'entretien, n'est-ce pas, Monsieur Akashi ?

KR-KR-KR

A travers les fenêtres, on entend des lycéennes scander « Kise, Kise ».

Le jeune homme blond s'interrompt au milieu d'une phrase et se recroqueville en fermant les yeux. Ne voyant rien venir, il entrouvre un oeil et lance un regard interrogateur en direction du jury qui le regarde, interloqué.

_ Vous... vous n'allez pas me frapper ?

Les membres du jury échangent un coup d'oeil.

_ Non, pourquoi le ferions-nous ?

_ Ben, Kasamatsu-sempai me frappe tout le temps quand les filles crient mon nom comme ça...

KY-KY-KY

_ Atchoum !

_ Tout va bien, monsieur Kasamatsu ?

_ Quelqu'un doit parler de vous... vous voulez faire une petite pause pour boire un peu ?

_ Non, non, ça va, on peut continuer.

* quelqu'un parle de moi, oui, et je pense même savoir qui ! Kise... Je vais te frapper en sortant !*

KR-KR-KR

Un violent frisson parcourt le corps du jeune homme.

*On aurait dit que quelqu'un voulait me tuer...*

_ ... Pourrions-nous avoir un autographe ?

KT-HM-HJ

* Plus que quelques minutes et je vais pouvoir faire un câlin à Mako-chan ! Et à Jun-chan aussi, pour qu'il ne soit pas jaloux !*

*Plus que quelques minutes et je vais pouvoir tuer Teppei ! En plus, pas de Junpei-obstacle pour une fois !*

*Plus que quelques minutes et Kyoshi va mourir ! ... Jun-chan... Je m'en remets toujours pas...*

KT-KT-KT

_ L'organe vocal des oiseaux ? J'en sais rien, mais je peux vous montrer ce que ça donne !

Se lance dans une imitation (plutôt réussie) de plusieurs chants d'oiseaux.

MA-MA-MA

_ Mais enfin, monsieur Muraki... Masari.. Mukari... enfin bref, monsieur ! Cessez de manger pendant l'entretien !

_ Mais j'ai faim !

KT-KT-KT

_ ... Merci de votre atten... Excusez-moi ?

_ Ouah ! (x2)

_ J'ai terminé mon exposé.

_ Hein ? Votre exposé ? Comment ça votre exposé ?

_ ... Mon exposé pour l'oral 1 du CAPES... L'exposé que vous devez évalué...

_ Ah, cet exposé-là... Comment ça vous avez terminé ?! Et depuis quand êtes vous devant nous ?

_ ... Depuis le début... ça fait donc quarante minutes que je parle dans le vide...

**Et voilà,** c'est terminé pour l'oral 1 ! Je vous dis à demain pour leurs échanges d'impression en sortant, avec un retour en force de Momoi et l'entrée en scène d'un invité surprise (celle (celui ?) qui devine gagne... je sais pas ce qu'elle/il gagne... un souhait (réalisable par moi) de son choix ?) !

Merci à Emy-nee, Grwn, Laura-067, Kami-Cam's et Manga Writer pour leurs commentaires ! Merci également à Lulukaw!


	7. Chapter 7

Bonjour à toutes (tous ?) ! Donc nous avons trois gagnantes ! C'est bel et bien Aida Riko qui fera son apparition dans ce chapitre, bravo à Grwn, Laura-067 et torhu15 !

Comme Himuro semblait très demandé, il fait également une apparition dans ce chapitre.

Je renouvelle mon appel pour la Japan Expo : si il y en a parmi vous qui y seront et souhaite me rencontrer, contactez-moi par MP !

Pour Ryo-chin, ça me ferait bien plaisir qu'on se voit là-bas, mais comment on se retrouve ? Parce que des Allen Walker et des Kuroko Tetsuya, il va y en avoir plusieurs, je pense... Et moi je serais pas du tout déguisée... Donc si tu es inscrite sur le site, peux-tu me contacter par MP ? Et sinon, j'en serai réduite à interpeller tous les Allen Walker et les Kuroko Tetsuya jusqu'à tomber sur le bon...

Sur ce, bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas !

**Disclaimer** : KnB n'est bien sûr pas à moi et je ne gagne pas d'argent en publiant ceci (juste des reviews ?)

**J2 : Après l'oral 1...**

AS-AS-AS

_ Bonjour, Satsuki. Daiki ne devrait plus tarder.

_ Ah, merci Akashi-kun ! ça s'est bien passé pour toi ?

Sortie des ciseaux.

_ ... Désolée, je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai demandé...

KT-HM-HJ

_ Mako-chan ! ... Pourquoi tu fais une tête pareille, Mako-chan ? ça s'est si mal passé que ça ? Viens, je vais te faire un câlin pour te consoler...

_ Teppei... Tu sais ce qui me ferait vraiment plaisir...

_ Hanamiya, tu permets que je rectifie ? Ce qui NOUS ferait vraiment plaisir...

_ Jun-chan aussi tu veux un câlin ?

AR-HJ-AR

_ Enfin vous voilà ! Comment ça s'est passé ? Pas très bien à voir vos têtes ! Dépêchez-vous de rentrer, débriefing complet ! J'ai déjà prévu un programme de révision serré pour vous préparer pour les dossiers de demain, avec plusieurs versions pour s'adapter aux sujets que vous avez tirer aujourd'hui !

_ Riko, laisse-nous respirer, on vient de terminer !

_ Hyuga-kun... Je te rappelle que j'ai Oda Nobunaga et Sanada Yukimura en otage...

_ Ok, ok, on te suit...

AR-KT-AR

_ Mais où est Kuroko ? Il n'est pas encore sorti ?

_ ... Je suis là...

_ Ouah ! Arrête d'apparaître comme ça, Kuroko ! Alors comment ça s'est passé ? Tu as bien réussi ?

_ Je ne sais pas trop...

_ Tu dois bien avoir une idée...

_ Le jury ne m'a pas vu...

_ Mais c'est très bien ça... Attends, qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, le jury ne t'a pas vu ?

_ ... J'étais stressé, alors...

_ Misdirection, c'est ça ?

_ ...

AR-KT-AR

_ Le bec !? Sérieusement, tu as vraiment répondu le bec ?!

_ Ben, ouais.

_ Je confisque ce ballon, pas de basket pendant quinze jours.

_ Mais coach !

KY-KR-KY

A peine le jeune homme blond fut-il sorti de sa salle qu'un violent coup de pied l'envoya valser plus rapidement que prévu en dehors du couloir d'examen.

_ Mais Kasamatsu-sempai ! Je n'ai rien fait ! Et il n'y a même pas de fans !

_ Dis plutôt qu'il n'y en a plus ! Je viens de passer cinq minutes à les faire fuir pendant que tu signais des autographes pour le jury !

Un deuxième coup fit monter les larmes de crocodile aux yeux du top modèle.

_ Kasamatsu-sempai, méchant !

*Peut-être, mais ça défoule !*

TK-MS-TK

_ Shin-chan, Shin-chan ! Tu devineras jamais !

Le jeune homme aux cheveux verts remonta ses lunettes à l'aide de ses doigts bandés avant de se tourner vers son « agresseur ».

_ Je n'ai pas besoin de deviner, puisque tu vas de toute manière me le dire, Takao...

Le dit Takao gonfla ses joues et fit mine de bouder.

_ Puisque c'est comme ça, je te dirai rien, méchant Shin-chan !

_ Si seulement, Takao, si seulement...

HT-MA-HT

_ Tout va bien Atsuchi ? Tu avais oublié un sac, je te l'ai ramené.

_ Himu-chin... Je savais pas que c'était aussi long, 4h... J'ai eu faim tout le temps... En plus les préparateurs ne voulaient pas m'apporter à manger... J'aurai vraiment voulu que ce soit Himu-chin qui s'occupe de moi...

_ Atsuchi, tu sais bien que ce n'était pas possible, je n'ai eu mon concours que l'année dernière, je ne pouvais pas faire partie de la préparation pour celui de cette année. D'ailleurs, vas-tu enfin me dire pourquoi tu as absolument tenu à passer ce concours ? Je pensais que tu voulais être pâtissier ?

_ ... Non, je te dirais après les résultats !

_ Atsuchi, tout va bien, tu es tout rouge ?

HM-HJ-KT

_ Hanamiya ?

_ Oui, Junpei ?

_ Tu peux m'expliquer ce que tu fais là ? C'est censé être le débriefing de l'université Seirin...

_ Mako-chan ne voulait pas me quitter ! Câlin, Mako-chan ! Et Jun-chan aussi, faut pas faire de jaloux !

_ ... Hanamiya ?

_ Oui, Junpei ?

_ Tu crois que c'est trop tard pour demander un transfert vers une autre université ?

_ ... Bien trop tard... Et pour répondre à ta question, j'étais venu espionner... Et pourquoi on a l'air de se soutenir mutuellement le moral ?

_ Bonne question...

_ Jun-chan ! Mako-chan est venu pour m'espionner sous la douche ! Tu crois qu'il veut encore des câlins ?

_ Ah oui...

_ ça doit être pour ça...

_ Junpei, je te le laisse, j'ai des stratégies à élaborer pour demain... Bon courage... Ou pas ! si tu craques, ça fera un concurrent de moins !

_ ... Merci... Je crois... Et Hanamiya ? Ne pense même pas une seconde que je vais te laisser faire du mal à Kyoshi encore une fois...

_ ça ne m'avait même pas traversé l'esprit, Junpei...

_ Mako-chan s'en va déjà ? Mais il a pas eu son câlin d'au revoir !

_ Kyoshi... Arrête avec Mako-chan et les câlins...

_ Tu es jaloux, Jun-chan ? Ne t'inquiète pas, tu peux aussi en avoir, des câlins !

_ ... Hanamiya, reviens, je vais pas tenir...

**J'arrête là** pour aujourd'hui ! Rendez-vous demain (j'espère que j'aurai le temps...) pour l'oral 2 !

Petit sondage : le trio Hanamiya, Hyuga et Kyoshi remporte de nombreux suffrages mais tout le monde ne semble pas d'accord sur la personne à plaindre. Donc par curiosité, j'aimerai savoir : d'après vous, qui est le plus à plaindre ? Kyoshi est-il vraiment aussi naïf qu'il le semble ? Mako-chan aussi sadique ? Hyuga aussi désinteressé ?

Autre petit sondage : depuis le début de la fic, quel est votre passage préféré ?

Merci à Laura-067, Grwn, Emy-nee, Mangas Writer, torhu615, Ryo-chin (contente que ça t fasse rire! les anecdotes sont tirées de ma propre expérience, mais surtout de mon imagination débordante... Et désolée pour les initiales, c'est voulu, pour savoir si les persos sont reconnaissables justes avec les scénettes...) et Kami Cam's ! J'espère que cette suite vous plait toujours et je vous dis à demain !


	8. Chapter 8

Bonjour à toutes (tous ?) !

Résultats du petit sondage : Hyuga est le plus à plaindre des trois... C'est vrai qu'il doit se coltiner les câlins de Kyoshi et le sadisme/mauvaise foi de Hanamiya...

Je renouvelle (encore) mon appel pour la Japan Expo : si il y en a parmi vous qui y seront et souhaite me rencontrer, contactez-moi par MP !

Sur ce, bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas !

**Disclaimer** : KnB n'est bien sûr pas à moi et je ne gagne pas d'argent en publiant ceci (juste des reviews ?)

**J3 : Oral 2 : dans les couloirs avant l'ouverture des enveloppes et pendant l'ouverture des enveloppes**

Après une bonne nuit de sommeil, vous retrouvez vos petits camarades candidats pour une nouvelle épreuve. Vous êtes accueillis par les préparateurs/trices qui vous accompagnent au vestiaire pour que vous puissiez de nouveau vider votre sac sur un plateau, puis ouvrir la petite enveloppe bleue (ça fait très faire-part de naissance...) et enfin découvrir le sujet sur lequel vous allez vous torturer les neurones pendant trois heures.

AS-AS-AS

_ C'est moi, ou vous avez encore plus de ciseaux qu'hier ?

Les dits-ciseaux émettent un claquement menaçant.

_ ... Pardon, je n'ai rien dit...

HM-HJ-KT

_ Ah, Junpei. Peux-tu m'expliquer pourquoi j'ai reçu ça de la part de Teppei ce matin ?

Il tend son portable à son vis-à-vis qui y jette un oeil vaguement curieux avant de rougir violemment. L'écran montre une photo de lui à moitié endormi, les lunettes de travers, enlacé par un Kyoshi bien trop souriant et énergique pour son bien.

_ Je vais le buter... Et non, je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide pour ça, Hanamiya !

_ Mako-chan ! Jun-chan ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Ah, je suis sûr que Mako-chan est jaloux parce qu'il n'a pas eu de câlin ce matin !

_ Teppei ?

_ Oui, Mako-chan ?

_ Je dois te remercier pour cette photo. Donc, je passe sur cette histoire de câlin.

*Quel parfait matériel de chantage !*

_ N'y pense même pas, Hanamiya !

*Trop tard...*

MA-HT-MA

_ Muro-chin, combien de temps ça dure aujourd'hui ?

_ Trois heures de préparation et une heure de passage Atsuchi, mais je te l'ai déjà dit ce matin... Tiens, tes encas... Essaies de ne pas oublier de sacs, cette fois.

_ Merci Muro-chin ! Je vais faire attention, j'ai eu trop faim hier, et puis les gens ne voulaient pas m'en donner plus...

AD-MS-AD

_ C'est bon, Satsuki, lâche-moi! J'suis réveillé, et j'vais pas me perdre dans les couloirs avec les énormes panneaux qu'il y a partout !

_ Ah non, Dai-chan, je t'accompagne jusqu'au bout ! Je te connais, tu es capable de t'endormir dans un coin en attendant que ce soit ton tour !

MS-MS-MS

_ Mais qu'est-ce que c'est encore que ce truc ?

_ L'objet chanceux du jour pour les cancers est une figurine féminine, d'après Oha-Asa.

_ ... Mais pourquoi une poupée gonflable... En taille REELLE !?

Le jeune homme aux cheveux verts piqua un fard monstrueux...

_ C'est-à-dire que...

_ Non, je ne veux pas savoir ! Dépêchez-vous de me ranger ça ! Vous pouvez la laisser dans son carton, ça marchera quand même, non !

TK-TK-TK

_ Hihihi ! Pauvre Shin-chan ! Mais il avait qu'à pas se moquer de moi hier ! En plus, c'est sa faute, fallait pas me demander d'aller lui chercher son objet du jour, sous prétexte que Oha-Asa avait prévu une journée de malchance pour les cancers et qu'il refusait de sortir de la chambre d'hôtel sans son objet du jour ! Pas ma faute si le premier magasin que j'ai trouvé était un sex-shop !

KT-KT-KT

_ Il nous manque encore un candidat, nous pouvons encore attendre quelques minutes...

_ Excusez-moi ?

_ Ah !... Laissez-moi deviner, vous êtes le candidat manquant et vous étiez là depuis le début ?

_ ... oui...

MA-MA-MA

_ Mais vous en avez encore plus qu'hier !

_ Mais hier j'ai eu faim tout le temps... Alors Muro-chin m'en a donné plus aujourd'hui !

Devant le sourire réjoui et enfantin du candidat aux cheveux violets, le préparateur ne peut que s'incliner.

_ D'accord. Tenez, un deuxième plateau pour transporter tout ça...

SR-SR-SR

_ Je suis désolé !

_ ... Oui, oui, on sait... Même si on ne sait toujours pas pourquoi...

KR-KR-KR

_ Mais pourquoi mon enveloppe c'est pas la même que les autres ? Y a plus ma signature dessus...

KT-KT-KT

_ Bien, nous allons donc procéder à l'ouverture des enveloppes... Vous annoncerez à voix haute votre sujet d'oral 2 ainsi que le niveau auquel il doit être traiter, puis votre sujet d'oral 3. Ceci afin que nous puissions afficher les sujets pour les visiteurs qui souhaiteraient assister à votre passage. Je vous rappelle à ce sujet que vous êtes libres d'accepter ou refuser la présence de ces visiteurs pendant votre oral. Donc commençons.

_ Kagami *baille* Taiga *baille*. L'extraction *baille* de matériaux de l'environnement *baille* géologique *baille*, niveau cinquième *baille*. Validation du socle commun *baille*.

_ ... Tout va bien ? Vous avez les yeux très rouges ?

_ ... Encore pas dormi cette nuit...

MR-MR-MR

_ Bien, nous allons donc procéder à l'ouverture des enveloppes... Vous annoncerez à voix haute votre sujet d'oral 2 ainsi que le niveau auquel il doit être traiter, puis votre sujet d'oral 3. Ceci afin que nous puissions afficher les sujets pour les visiteurs qui souhaiteraient assister à votre passage. Je vous rappelle à ce sujet que vous êtes libres d'accepter ou refuser la présence de ces visiteurs pendant votre oral. Donc commençons.

_ ...

KT-KT-KT

_ Bien, nous allons donc procéder à l'ouverture des enveloppes... Vous annoncerez à voix haute votre sujet d'oral 2 ainsi que le niveau auquel il doit être traiter, puis votre sujet d'oral 3. Ceci afin que nous puissions afficher les sujets pour les visiteurs qui souhaiteraient assister à votre passage. Je vous rappelle à ce sujet que vous êtes libres d'accepter ou refuser la présence de ces visiteurs pendant votre oral. Donc commençons.

_ ... Excusez-moi...

_ Ah ! Mais depuis quand êtes-vous là ? que voulez-vous ?

_ ... depuis le début. Je voulais juste annoncer mon sujet...

NG-NG-NG

_ Ouaf !

_ Mais pourquoi ce chien est-il encore là ?

**C'est tout** pour aujourd'hui ! La suite avec la préparation de 3h...

J'espère que vous avez noté une nouvelle information importante dans ce chapitre : la présence de visiteurs pendant les exposés... Si vous avez des idées de qui pourrait aller voir qui, qui refuserait la présence de visiteurs... n'hésitez pas ! J'ai déjà quelques scènes de prévues, mais je peux toujours en rajouter...

Merci à Emy-nee, Grwn, Minami212, Laura-067 et Kami Cam's pour leurs commentaires !

Je ne sais pas si je pourrai poster demain, je suis en concours d'agility toute la journée (c'est pas moi qui court, je ne suis que supportrice...), donc je ne sais pas si j'aurai le temps. Si oui, ce ne sera que tard le soir...


	9. Chapter 9

Bonjour à toutes (tous ?) !

ça se confirme, Hyuga est vraiment le plus à plaindre... Je note vos idées pour les visiteurs, ça se recoupe un peu entre elles et avec les miennes...

Je renouvelle (encore) mon appel pour la Japan Expo : si il y en a parmi vous qui y seront et souhaite me rencontrer, contactez-moi par MP !

Sur ce, bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas !

**Disclaimer** : KnB n'est bien sûr pas à moi et je ne gagne pas d'argent en publiant ceci (juste des reviews ?)

**J3 : Oral 2 : pendant les trois heures de préparation**

Vous êtes installé à un bureau deux places avec votre dossier (plein de documents dont vous ne savez pas trop quoi faire (sauf si vous êtes Akashi Seijuro ou Midorima Shintarou)) et votre matériel (une brique, un caillou que vous n'arrivez pas vraiment à identifier (sauf si vous êtes Akashi Seijuro ou Midorima Shintarou) et une lauze/ardoise). Vous avez accès à une bibliothèque restreinte (ouvrages généraux et dictionnaires). Les livres sont posés sur des tables sur une estrade à l'avant de la salle, vous devez aller les consulter sur place, vous n'avez pas le droit de les ramener à votre table.

AS-AS-AS

Bruits de ciseaux qui coupent du papier.

_ C'est surprenant de vous voir vous servir de ciseaux pour autre chose que menacer les gens...

Les bruits stoppent, remplacés par un claquement menaçant.

_ ... Je n'ai rien dit...

KT-KT-KT

_... Tiens, c'est bizarre, pourquoi est-ce qu'il reste une caissette avec du matériel ? Tous les candidats étaient là pourtant ?

_ ... Excusez-moi...

_ Ouah ! Laissez-moi deviner... Vous étiez là depuis le début et ce matériel est le votre...

_ ...

MS-MS-MS

_ Mais sur quoi est-ce que j'ai encore trébuché... ?

La préparatrice se penche et ramasse une boîte posée au sol. Elle la regarde, pousse un cri et la lâche aussitôt.

_ Mais, mais... qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc !

Le candidat aux cheveux verts installé à la table la plus proche se penche à son tour pour ramasser la boîte et la poser plus près de lui.

_ Mon objet du jour d'après l'horoscope d'Oha-Asa est une figurine féminine... Je vous prierai donc d'y faire un peu plus attention, merci.

N'eut été le rougissement discret, la remarque aurait pu être intimidante...

_ ... Mais pourquoi une poupée gonflable ?

_ ... Blague... Takao...

TK-TK-TK

Fredonne à mi-voix un air de rock des années 80.

MS-MS-MS

_ Mais sur quoi est-ce que j'ai encore trébuché... ?

Le préparateur se penche et ramasse une boîte posée au sol. Il la regarde, écarquille les yeux et la regarde encore plus attentivement.

_ Je me demande quand même ce que ce truc fait ici...

Le candidat aux cheveux verts installé à la table la plus proche tend la main pour récupérer son bien.

_ Mon objet du jour d'après l'horoscope d'Oha-Asa est une figurine féminine... Je vous prierai donc de me la rendre, merci.

N'eut été le rougissement discret, la remarque aurait pu être intimidante...

_ ... Une poupée gonflable comme objet du jour... Oha-Asa remonte dans mon estime...

Le rougissement s'accentue et le candidat grommelle quelque chose entre ses dents.

_ ... Blague... Takao... Tuer...

TK-TK-TK

Fredonne à mi-voix un air de rock des années 80.

Est pris d'un violent frisson.

*Je crois que Shin-chan est encore fâché... Tant pis, c'était trop drôle !*

Fredonne à mi-voix un air de rock des années 80.

KT-HM-HJ

L'un des candidats se lève pour aller consulter un ouvrage. Deux autres le suivent des yeux tout en se jetant des regards en coin.

_ N'y pense même pas, Hanamiya. Tes pieds restent sous la table...

_ ... Raté...

MA-MA-MA

Bruits de sachets qui s'ouvrent et de mastication.

* Ah, ceux-là sont vraiment bons... Himu-chin a bien choisi...*

KT-HM-HJ

L'un des candidats regarde les livres à disposition. Un autre candidat se lève et vient se poster juste à côté du premier, bientôt rejoint par un troisième.

_ ... Ces chaises sont vraiment près du bord de l'estrade...

_ Jun-chan ! Merci de m'avoir rattrapé ! C'est dangereux cette estrade, fais attention Mako-chan, tu pourrais te faire mal...

_ ... Encore raté... *et en plus j'ai même pas eu de câlin*

_ Kyoshi... je ne sais pas si je dois trouver ta naïveté mignonne ou horripilante... *pour une fois que c'est dans mes bras qu'il tombe...*

MA-MA-MA

Bruits de sachets froissés...

_ Oh, mes préférés... Il faudra que je remercie Muro-chin...

Les bruits cessent...

_ ... Je me demande comment je pourrais faire ça...

Les bruits reprennent, accompagnés d'un rougissement du candidat.

_ ... Je verrai bien...

KT-KT-KT

_ Mais c'est pas vrai, j'ai encore trébuché sur quelque chose !

Le(la) préparateur(trice) baisse les yeux pour voir ce sur quoi il/elle a mis les pieds.

_ Un ballon de basket ? ... Bopf, c'est pas plus étrange que la poupée gonflable de tout à l'heure...

**C'est tout** pour le moment ! Peut-être un deuxième chapitre ce soir, si j'ai le temps (je ne sais pas encore d'où je vais regarder le match de cet après-midi...), sinon, la suite demain !

Petite question : Murasakibara appelle Himuro avec un surnom, mais je ne sais plus si c'est Himu-chin ou Muro-chin... J'ai utilisé les deux depuis le début de la fic, mais j'aimerai quand même savoir lequel est le bon... Si quelqu'un a la réponse ?

Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent, même sans laisser trace de leur passage (je vous vois quand même avec le nombre de views...^^) ! Merci à Laura-067, Emy-nee, Minami212, Kami Cam's, Mangas Writer et Grwn pour leurs commentaires (et leur fidélité^^) !


	10. Chapter 10

Bonjour à toutes (tous ?) !

Voici donc le passage de l'oral 2... Première partie ! Il y en aura en effet une deuxième demain. Parce que j'avais plusieurs idées pour certains personnages (grâce à vous !), que certains personnages sont censés passer en même temps et donc ne peuvent pas assister à leurs oraux mutuels... il y aura donc plusieurs versions pour certains personnages... Et donc vous auriez dû attendre plus longtemps avant d'avoir ce chapitre...

Je renouvelle (encore) mon appel pour la Japan Expo : si il y en a parmi vous qui y seront et souhaite me rencontrer, contactez-moi par MP !

Sur ce, bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas !

**Disclaimer** : KnB n'est bien sûr pas à moi et je ne gagne pas d'argent en publiant ceci (juste des reviews ?)

**J3 : Oral 2 : pendant l'heure de passage**

Vous voilà en route pour votre deuxième oral ! Face à vous un universitaire et un professeur de l'ESPE (ex-IUFM) (NdA : j'ai complètement oublié d'où ils venaient, ils m'ont beaucoup moins marqués que ceux de l'oral 1...). Au moment d'entrer dans la salle, le jury vous demande si vous accepter la présence d'un public.

Puis vous serez assis face au jury, le public derrière vous. (NdA : pour la répartition des temps, retournez voir dans les chapitres précédents, ami(e) lecteur(trice), j'ai une nouvelle fois une crise de flemmingite aigue...)

Pour rappel, Kasamatsu et Kise passent à la même heure, tout comme le trio Hanamiya-Kyoshi-Hyuga, Takao, Midorima et Murasakibara.

AS-AS-AS

_ Akashi Seijuro, acceptez-vous la présence d'un public ?

Avant que le candidat puisse répondre, une petite femme aux cheveux rouges se précipita vers lui.

_ Sei-chan ! Mon bébé ! Tu veux bien que maman vienne te voir ?

_ ...

La menace des ciseaux coupa court à toute remarque du jury et du préparateur, mais ne put les empêcher d'arborer un grand sourire.

KR-KR-KR

Des cris féminins retentissent dans le couloir. Un jeune homme blond tente difficilement de s'extraire de la masse pour accéder à sa salle d'oral.

_ Kise Ryouta, acceptez-vous la présence d'un public ?

_ NON !

KR-KR-KR

Des cris féminins retentissent dans le couloir. Un jeune homme blond tente difficilement de s'extraire de la masse pour accéder à sa salle d'oral.

Une porte s'ouvre violemment plus loin dans le couloir.

_ Mais c'est pas un peu bientôt fini ! Il y a des oraux en cours !

La personne qui est sortie dans le couloir semble être l'un des membre du jury d'un autre candidat. Elle/il se fige en voyant le top modèle.

_ Je peux avoir un autographe ?

KR-KY-KR

Des cris féminins retentissent dans le couloir. Un jeune homme blond tente difficilement de s'extraire de la masse pour accéder à sa salle d'oral.

Une porte s'ouvre violemment plus loin dans le couloir.

_ Mais c'est pas un peu bientôt fini ! Il y a des oraux en cours !

La personne qui est sortie dans le couloir semble être l'un des membre du jury d'un autre candidat. Elle/il se dirige vers Kise, bientôt suivit par son collègue et l'autre candidat.

Le blond se gratte la tête d'un air gêné et ouvre la bouche pour vraisemblablement s'excuser, juste avant qu'un violent coup de pied l'en empêche.

_ Kasamatsu-sempai, méchant !

KT-KT-KT

_ Kagami Taiga, acceptez-vous la présence d'un public ?

Avant que le candidat ai pu répondre, une grande femme blonde aux formes généreuses se précipite vers lui...

_ Taiga !

... et lui roule un patin sous les yeux exorbités du jury.

KT-KT-KT

_ Mais où est le candidat ?

_ ... Juste derrière vous...

_ Ah !

_ ...

_ ... Inutile que je vous demande si vous acceptez la présence d'un public, visiblement, les visiteurs n'ont pas remarqué qu'il y aurait un oral dans cette salle...

_ ...

MA-MA-MA

_ Murasakibara Atsushi, acceptez-vous la présence d'un... Mais cessez de manger !

Le candidat ne l'écoutait visiblement pas, trop occuper à scruter le couloir tout en plongeant régulièrement la main dans un paquet de chips. Il dut voir ce qu'il cherchait puisqu'il perdit brusquement son attitude endormie pour arborer un léger sourire.

_ Muro-chin ! Tu es venu ! Merci pour les gâteaux !

_ Mais oui, Atsushi, je t'avais promis que je viendrai. Tiens, je t'ai ramené des gâteaux.

_ Merci Muro-chin !

_... Pouvons-nous y aller ?

AD-AD-AD

_ Aomine Daiki, acceptez-vous la présence d'un public ?

_ Hein ?

_ Bien sûr qu'il accepte, n'est-ce pas Dai-chan ?

La jeune femme aux cheveux roses qui accompagnait le candidat dès qu'elle le pouvait venait de faire son apparition, adressant un grand sourire au jury, qui se teinta d'une légère menace lorsqu'elle se tourna vers Aomine.

_ Ouais, ouais, j'accepte...

_ Parfait ! Wakamatsu-san, Imayoshi-sempai, c'est bon, vous pouvez venir !

_ ... oh, non...

HM-KT-HJ

_ Tiens, encore des escaliers...

_ Hnamiya...

_ Je sais, je n'y pense même pas...

_ Qu'est-ce que vous racontez, Jun-chan, Mako-chan ?

HM-KT-HJ

_ Kyoshi Teppei, acceptez-vous la présence de visiteurs ?

_ Oui, mais seulement si c'est Mako-chan et Jun-chan !

_ ... Je crois que « Mako-chan » et « Jun-chan » ont leurs propres oraux à passer...

Le sourire du candidat se fana. Avant de revenir aussitôt.

_ Tant pis, je suis sûr qu'ils sont très tristes, mais je leur ferai un câlin en sortant !

_ ...

Dans deux autres salles : Atchoum !

*Kyoshi...*

*Teppei...*

**Voilà pour une** première partie des oraux avec visiteurs !

Petit sondage : suite à une review (l'auteur se reconnaîtra^^), je voudrai mettre en place un concours de la meilleur nounou (qui fera je pense l'objet d'une autre fic)... Je vous demande donc de me proposer des nominés qui auront leur (petit) quart d'heure de gloire dans cette future fic, à la fin de laquelle vous pourrez voter pour élire la meilleure nounou de Kuroko no Basket ! Donc, si ça vous intéresse, proposez-moi des binômes Nounou/Personne(s) prise(s) en charge. Par exemple Himuro/Murasakibara...

**Merci** à toutes les lectrices (s'il y a des lecteurs, manifestez-vous !) et particulièrement à mes revieweuses : Laura-067, Emy-nee, Mangas Writer, Grwn, Minami212, Kami Cam's et les deux petites( ?) nouvelles, Gil Prussia Beilschmidt II (je peux t'appeler Gil ?) et Poucelina (Contente que ça vous/te ( ?) plaise, la suite est donc arrivée, et vous/tu pouvez/peux me tutoyer) !


	11. Chapter 11

Bonjour à toutes (tous ?) !

Désolée ! Je suis terriblement en retard ! Mais bon, j'ai une excuse : un déménagement en urgence ! Et qui dit déménagement, dit aussi pas d'internet le temps que la ligne soit tranférée... Et pas vraiment de temps pour écrire... Ajoutez à ça la rentrée à préparer, et vous aurez la recette parfaite pour accumuler du retard d'écriture et de publication !

Voici donc enfin la deuxième partie de l'oral 2. On se retrouve en bas pour les commentaires, bonne lecture !

**Disclaimer** : KnB n'est bien sûr pas à moi et je ne gagne pas d'argent en publiant ceci (juste des reviews ?)

**J3 : Oral 2 : pendant l'heure de passage**

Vous voilà en route pour votre deuxième oral ! Face à vous un universitaire et un professeur de l'ESPE (ex-IUFM) (NdA : j'ai complètement oublié d'où ils venaient, ils m'ont beaucoup moins marqués que ceux de l'oral 1...). Au moment d'entrer dans la salle, le jury vous demande si vous accepter la présence d'un public.

Puis vous serez assis face au jury, le public derrière vous. (NdA : pour la répartition des temps, retournez voir dans les chapitres précédents, ami(e) lecteur(trice), j'ai une nouvelle fois une crise de flemmingite aigue...)

Dans cette deuxième partie, je ne tiendrai pas compte du fait que certains persos sont censés passer à la même heure et ne peuvent donc théoriquement pas assister à leurs oraux mutuels... On n'a qu'à dire qu'ils ont le don d'ubiquité !

KR-KR-KR

Devant une salle, de nombreuses jeunes filles semblent attendre un candidat en particulier. Un jeune homme blond finit par arriver, accompagné par un membre du jury.

_ J'espère que vous acceptez d'avoir un public, Monsieur Kise...

Le jeune homme se gratte l'arrière de la tête d'un air embarrassé.

_ C'est-à-dire que... vous êtes sûr qu'on ne peut pas leur dire de partir ?

KR-KR-KR

Devant une salle, de nombreuses jeunes filles semblent attendre un candidat en particulier. Un jeune homme blond finit par arriver, accompagné par un membre du jury.

_ J'espère que vous acceptez d'avoir un public, Monsieur Kise...

Le jeune homme se gratte l'arrière de la tête d'un air embarrassé.

_ C'est-à-dire que... vous êtes sûr qu'on peut les faire toutes rentrer dans la salle ?

_ ... En effet, ça risque d'être problématique...

KR-KY-KR

Perdu au milieu de la masse des jeunes filles, un jeune homme brun finit par s'en extraire.

_ Kise... Tu vas me le payer !

_ Kasamatsu-sempai ! Tu es venu !

Le blond semble prêt à fondre en larmes. Un coup de pied l'expédie dans sa salle d'oral, dont la porte se referme violemment derrière le visiteur.

_ Bien sûr que je suis venu ! Tu me l'as fait promettre en échange d'un peu de tranquillité !

De l'autre côté de la porte, des cris de colère retentissent.

_ ... Je crois que pour la tranquillité, c'est pas gagné, commente l'un des membres du jury.

KT-KT-KT

_ Kagami Taiga, je ne vous demande pas si vous acceptez la présence d'un public, il ne semble pas y avoir de visiteur.

_ ... Excusez-moi ?

Cris de surprise.

_ Kuroko ! Arrête d'apparaître de nulle part !

_ ... Je suis apparu tout à fait normalement...

HM-KT-HJ

_ Kyoshi Teppei, acceptez-vous la présence de visiteurs ?

_ Oui, mais seulement si c'est Mako-chan et Jun-chan !

_ ... Si Mako-chan et Jun-chan sont les deux personnes qui viennent de s'enfuir au bout du couloir, je crois que vous n'aurez pas de public...

KT-HM-HJ

_ Kyoshi, pourquoi je dois porter ça ?

Le jeune homme semble faire référence au costume de pom-pom girl qu'ils portent tous les deux. Le plus grand semble parfaitement à l'aise, tandis que l'autre arbore un air gêné et des pomettes très rouges...

_ Mais Jun-chan, c'est pour encourager Mako-chan ! Et puis tu es tellement mignon !

_Hanamiya * Merci Teppei pour ce nouveau matériel de chantage ! ... Mais c'est vrai qu'il est mignon...*_

_Hyuga * Mais pourquoi je devrais encourager ce psychopathe ? Et pourquoi il me regarde comme ça ?*_

KT-HM-HJ

_ Teppei, pourquoi je dois porter ça ?

Le jeune homme semble faire référence au costume de pom-pom girl qu'ils portent tous les deux. Le plus grand semble parfaitement à l'aise, tandis que l'autre arbore un air gêné et des pomettes rouges qu'il essaie de cacher...

_ Mais Mako-chan, c'est pour encourager Jun-chan ! Et puis tu es tellement mignon !

_Hanamiya * Mais pourquoi je dois encourager Hyuga, moi ? ah oui, pour faire plaisir à Teppei...*_

_Hyuga * Ne pas rire, ne pas rire... En plus, Kyoshi a pas tord, ce psychopathe est plutôt mignon quand il est gêné... Ne pas rougir, cette fois...*_

TK-MS-TK

_ Midorima Shintarou, acceptez-vous la présence de visiteurs ?

_ Bien sûr qu'il accepte ! Ne, Shin-chan ?

_ Non.

Et la porte se referme au nez de Takao.

_ Mais Shin-chan...

TK-MS-TK

_ Takao Kazunari, acceptez-vous... Mais où allez-vous ?

_ Chercher Shin-chan !

Le candidat revient deux minutes plus tard en traînant derrière lui un jeune homme aux cheveux verts qui tente d'échapper à son étreinte.

_ C'est bon, Shin-chan est là, on peut y aller !

NG-KT-NG

_ Kuroko Tetsuya, je ne vous demande pas si vous acceptez la présence de visiteurs, personne ne semble avoir remarquer que vous alliez passer votre oral...

_ Ouaf !

_ ... Ah si, votre chien... Votre chien ?! Mais que fait-il ici ?!

AR-AR-AR

La veille au soir.

_ Mais coach, comment vous allez faire pour assister à tous nos oraux ?

Rire machiavélique.

_ Les caméras, tu connais ?

Echange de regards effrayés.

_ Et après je vous ferais un montage des meilleurs moments...

L'équipe fuit la pièce, laissant la jeune femme à ses projets démoniaques...

KT-MS-KT

_ Tetsu-kun !

Une jeune femme aux longs cheveux roses vient de sauter sur le candidat dont la tête disparaît presque dans sa voluptueuse poitrine.

_ Je pense que la question du public est réglée ? ...Enfin, il n'y en a qu'une, cette fois... Mademoiselle, si vous pouviez éviter d'étrangler le candidat juste avant son passage à l'oral...

KT-KT-KT

_ Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites avec ces pancartes ?!

_ C'est pour encourager Mako-chan, Jun-chan et les autres !

_ Mais les banderoles de deux mètres étaient-elles vraiment nécessaires ?

**Voilà pour cette deuxième** partie des oraux avec visiteurs ! Je n'ai pas pu reprendre toutes les idées de visiteurs que vous m'aviez donner, par manque d'idées nouvelles... J'espère que ça vous aura plu quand même !

**Merci** à toutes les lectrices (s'il y a des lecteurs, manifestez-vous !) et particulièrement à mes revieweuses : Laura-067, Emy-nee, Mangas Writer, thoru15, Poucelina (Pas de quoi ! La suite s'est faite attendre, mais ça y est, elle est là !), Grwn, Gil, Satan-sensei et Miss-Dattebayo !

Je vais de ce pas répondre aux reviews du chapitre 10.


	12. Chapter 12

**Bonjour à toutes** ! (Messieurs, si vous êtes là, ce dont je commence à douter, manifestez-vous !)

Voici le dernier chapitre de KnCAPES. Et oui, sniff... Toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin.

Mais ne sortez pas les mouchoirs trop vite, je vais sûrement écrire une suite. Oui, vous avez bien lu, une suite ! KnCollège, pour être plus précis. Ou comment nos valeureux candidats (en tout cas, ceux qui auront eu leur CAPES...) vont-ils gérer leurs premières classes ? Donner leurs premiers cours ? Affronter leurs premiers élèves ?

Enfin, nous n'en sommes encore pas là, voici l'annonce des résultats ! Comme il y avait des personnages pour lesquels j'avais plusieurs idées, ne vous étonnez pas de les voir apparaître plusieurs fois !

**Disclaimer** : les personnages de KnB ne sont toujours pas à moi, comme vous pouvez vous en douter, et je ne gagne aucun argent avec cette histoire.

**ça y est, **le jour des résultats est enfin arrivé... vous allez enfin savoir si vous êtes pris ou si vous devez retourner chauffer les bancs de la fac pour retenter votre chance l'année prochaine, ou aller pointer à Pôle Emploi, si vous êtes vraiment désespéré.

Vous vous connectez sur le site officiel Publinet et cherchez fébrilement si les résultats de votre matière sont déjà parus. Oui, victoire ! Aussitôt, vous cliquez sur le lien, entrez votre numéro de candidat et votre date de naissance (oui, ce site est très sécurisé... mais de toute manière, la liste des admis est publique) pour accéder à vos résultats individuels.

AS-AS-AS

Un jeune homme aux cheveux rouges regarde fixement l'écran de son ordinateur. Celui-ci affiche sur fond bleu le message suivant :

_Akashi Seijuro_

_Vous n'êtes pas admis_

En dessous, un autre message s'inscrit en rouge.

_Message personnel : compte-tenu de votre propension à laisser traîner des objets coupants, nous refusons de prendre la responsabilité de vous placer face à des élèves. Veuillez nous en excuser._

KT-HM-HJ

Deux jeunes hommes squattent chez un troisième.

_ Kyoshi, peux-tu me ré-expliquer pourquoi tu as absolument tenu à venir chez Hanamiya pour connaître nos résultats au CAPES... Et surtout, pourquoi tu m'as traîné avec toi !

_ Mais, Jun-chan, au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas, comment je fais pour vous consoler avec un câlin si je ne suis pas avec vous ? Je ne pouvais pas choisir entre vous deux !

_ Je vois que tu nous fais vraiment confiance, Teppei...

_ Je ne suis pas très sûr d'avoir envie de t'arrêter, Hanamiya. Je ne me remets toujours pas du Jun-chan...

TK-MS-TK

Un jeune homme brun s'extasie devant son ordinateur.

_ Shin-chan ! Shin-chan ! Tu as ton CAPES !

A ses côtés, un jeune homme aux cheveux verts pousse un long soupir et remonte ses lunettes sur son nez.

_ Je sais, Takao.

_ Mais c'est trop bien !

_ Oui, Takao ! Mais pourquoi es-tu si joyeux alors que toi tu l'as raté ?

_ ... C'est pas gentil de me le rappeler, Shin-chan...

KT-KT-KT

_ Bonjour, Kuroko Tetsuya à l'appareil, je vous appelle au sujet de mes résultats de CAPES.

_ Tout est sur internet, Monsieur Kuroko.

_ ... Ben justement...

Sur l'écran de l'ordinateur s'affiche le message suivant :

_Kuroko Tetsuya_

_Résultat inconnu. Notes inconnues._

KT-KT-KT

Un jeune homme aux cheveux rouges contemple l'écran de son ordinateur.

_Relevé de notes_

_Ecrit 1 : 7,89/20_

_Ecrit 2 : 8, 65/20_

_Oral 1 : 4/20_

_Oral 2 : 14/20_

_Kagami Taiga_

_Vous êtes admis._

_ J'ai mon CAPES ! Mais comment j'ai fait pour avoir mon CAPES avec un 4 à l'oral ?

Une petite voix dans sa tête qui ressemble à s'y méprendre à celle d'Aida Riko lui répond :

_ ça doit être l'organe vocal des oiseaux...

HT-MA-HT

_ Félicitations, Atsuchi ! Tu as ton CAPES !

_ Merci Muro-chin, c'est grâce toi...

_ Vas-tu enfin me dire pourquoi tu voulais tant avoir ce concours ?

Le plus grand rougit violemment...

_ ... Pour rester avec Muro-chin...

... rapidement imité par le plus petit.

HM-KT-HJ

_ Mako-chan, Jun-chan ! Vous avez votre CAPES !

_ Oui, Kyoshi, on a vu. On peut voir nos notes, maintenant ?

_ Je vais vous faire un câlin pour vous féliciter !

_ ... Est-ce vraiment indispensable ?...

AS-AS-AS

Un téléphone sonne. Un jeune homme aux yeux vairons décroche.

_ Akashi Seijuro.

_ Bonjour, Monsieur Akashi. Je suis...

_ Vous êtes Madame Michu, du Rectorat de l'Académie de Trifoullis-les-Oies et vous me contactez pour m'annoncer mon admission au CAPES. Je serais affecté au lycée Tartampion de Tataouine-les-Bains l'année prochaine.

_ ... Oui... Mais comment... ce n'est pas du tout la procédure habituelle !

_ Je suis Akashi Seijuro.

KR-KY-KR

Deux jeunes hommes, un brun et un blond, consultent leurs résultats depuis leurs téléphone portables.

_ Félicitations, Kasamatsu-sempai !

Pour toute réponse, il reçoit un violent coup de pied.

_ ... Kasamatsu-sempai, méchant ! ... je vais prendre ça pour un merci !

_ Baka ! Regarde plutôt les tiens, de résultats !

_ Mais, Kasamatsu-sempai, j'ai déjà reçu plein de messages de félicitations ! Le premier est arrivé quinze secondes après la mise en ligne des résultats ! Il parait qu'elles faisaient un concours de la plus rapide...

_ ... Tes fans sont cinglées... et effrayantes...

AD-MS-SR

Un jeune homme somnole sur un banc. Il est réveillé en sursaut par le cri d'une jeune fille assise près de lui.

_ Dai-chan ! Les résultats sont tombés ! J'ai reçu un message de Sakurai-chan !

Le jeune homme se redresse en baillant, l'air pas vraiment intéressé.

_ Et qu'est-ce qu'il dit ?

_ Attends je te le lis : _Désolé ! Aomine-san a raté, désolé ! C'est passé pour moi, désolé, désolé, désolé !_

_ Mais de quoi il est désolé, cette andouille ? J'm'en fous de l'avoir raté, ce concours. Tant mieux pour lui s'il l'a eu. J'peux continuer ma sieste ?

_ Mais Dai-chan, ça veut dire que tu as perdu le pari avec Wakamatsu-kun ! Tu vas devoir...

Le jeune homme a soudain fortement pâli.

_ Stop ! Ne le dis pas !

Il se rallonge, mais se redresse presqu'aussitôt.

_ Pas moyen de dormir maintenant, j'vais faire des cauchemars. Me déclarer à Bakagami...

Ailleurs...

_ Atchoum !

_ Quelqu'un parle de toi, Kagami-kun.

HJ-HM-KT

_ Hanamiya, tu as une idée de comment on a fini comme ça ?

Les deux bruns à lunettes sont allongés sur un lit, emprisonnés dans l'étreinte du plus grand.

_ Je crois que ça a commencé parce que Kyoshi voulait un câlin pour se consoler d'avoir raté le CAPES.

_ Oui, ça, ça semble cohérent.

_ On a donc voulu lui échapper...

_ ... on a couru vers les escaliers... D'ailleurs, c'était pas un peu débile de ta part de t'enfuir de chez toi ?

_ ... Je crois que sur le coup, j'ai oublié que j'étais chez moi... Si tu répètes ça à quelqu'un, t'es un homme mort !

_ Ouais, ouais... Ensuite, tu m'as poussé dans les escaliers...

_ J'essayais de te retarder pour que Teppei t'attrape avant moi...

_ ... Ce fut un échec critique...

_ En même temps, tu pouvais pas te rattraper à la rampe, plutôt qu'à moi ? ça nous aurait éviter de finir en vrac en bas des escaliers.

_ Ben désolé, mais avec Kyoshi qui braillait Jun-chan derrière, j'ai pas vraiment réfléchi ! J'aurai dû, parce qu'avec l'énormité qu'il nous a sorti ensuite...

_ « Jun-chan et Mako-chan se font un câlin sans moi ! Je suis jaloux ! Je boude, na ! »... Je regrette de ne pas avoir eu un magnétophone sur moi...

_ Le pire, c'est qu'il est vraiment parti bouder ! Le truc que je comprends pas, c'est pourquoi s'est-il senti obligé de nous traîner avec lui ?

_ Pour, je cite, « nous faire pardonner de faire des câlins sans lui »... Bon, maintenant qu'il dort, je vais pouvoir...

_ N'y penses même pas, Hanamiya...

**Et voilà,** c'est ici que s'achève l'aventure trépidante (ou pas...) de Kuroko no CAPES !

Merci de m'avoir suivie dans mon délire, et à bientôt pour la suite !

Un grand merci à mes revieweuses : Kami Cam's, Poucelina (contente que ça te plaise toujours ! En passant, je pense que les plus à plaindre sont les membres du jury, parce que des énergumènes comme ça, ils en voient passer tous les jours pendant trois semaines...), Satan-sensei, Grwn, Emy-nee, Laura-067 et Minami212 !


End file.
